Black and Blue
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: After leaving the legion Reyna's in an abusive relationship, so how does she leave him? In style with a beautiful song comparing him to the man who helped her come to the realisation she needed to get out before it got too far. Well, she's not sticking around to become black and blue when there's someone who loves her. ONESHOT


**Hey guys, uh... what do I say except, I now have a to-do list, so I can keep track of what I need to work on and such. And this was on the list since Apollo snuck out to give me this, I promise I'm not neglecting anything, but I have a lot more free time since everyone I know is going to be at school and I'm not. So, a lot more work is going to be updated during the weekdays. And not on weekends starting Friday because I'm going to spend weekends up my dad's flat, sorry to tell you guys. So, to make up for it, my weekdays will be filled with working on things just for you guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I didn't like writing some of it because I really hate the bad guy I invented.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never have, never will, never want to! Not the characters, not the songs, nothing!**

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

_Flashback:_

_Reyna and I were sat at a picnic bench, across from each other, her hair was pulled back in the usual braid she wore when we were teens, she wore a black and white striped long sleeve t-shirt and jeans and I was holding both of her hands, they fit so perfectly in mine as we talked quietly._

_"This isn't healthy Reyna, you can't keep letting him control you." I murmured to her as I traced circles in her skin, Reyna's gaze held my own, her dark orbs once full of fire now diminished to dying embers._

_"I'm fine Jason, I don't need you protecting me, you have your life and I have mine." Reyna replied, I took one of my hands out of hers and pulled up her left sleeve, revealing the purple, blue, black and yellow bruises littering her arm._

_"You can't keep letting him hurt you like this, Reyna, I want to protect you, I don't want to see you hurt." I protested, Reyna grimaced and pulled down her sleeve, looking around to see if anyone saw before relaxing slightly when no one had._

_"I've tried, Jason, do you know how hard it is to sneak out once a week just to come and see you!" Reyna said, I sighed, it was the same conversation every week when we met up._

_"It's my fault, he started hurting you after we got back in touch." I sighed and rubbed my head, Reyna reached across the table and clasped my hand in hers again._

_"He would have found an excuse anyway, I can't do anything right." Reyna said, I squeezed her hands._

_"You do everything amazingly. Don't listen to what he tells you, you're amazing Reyna, and I regret not seeing it sooner, we wouldn't be here like we are if I had just made my move on you." I said, Reyna returned the squeeze in my hands._

_"It's out of our hands, but it's fine Jason, I can cope with this." Reyna promised, I didn't believe her, but what could I do? He was already hitting her, and she seemed determined to get out on her own merit._

_"Fine, but promise me I won't ever recieve a call from anyone saying you've died." I said, Reyna laughed freely._

_"I would have thought that would be the other way around Mr Reckless." Reyna teased, the mood lightening between us for a second, like how it used to be._

_"Hey! I haven't done many stupid things lately!" I protested, Reyna stopped laughing as the mood darkened, we both didn't want to voice the issue that arose earlier this week, I was probably the cause of the new batch of bruises, all because I couldn't help myself and called her._

_"It's not your fault." Reyna sighed, of course she could tell what I was thinking, I looked into her eyes and wished I could just hold her close, reassure her that it would get better and we'd pull through this together, and as always the wish I had to squash everytime we were close, the wish that I could just kiss her freely, and we both knew it couldn't happen._

_"It is. I should have been able to control myself better, I knew better than to make it worse for you, I should be able to wait a week to see you, we've lasted longer apart before." I said, then nearly swore outloud, they were harsh reminders that I wasn't quick enough to catch up the girl of my dreams._

_"It's fine Jason. I can cope with it." Reyna sighed, the brief happy mood gone, I met her eyes again before taking her left arm and pushing up the sleeve again and holding her arm in my hands as I ran my thumbs over the rainbow of bruises dotting up her forearms, my fingers danced around the spot that hosted her tattoo, the 10 bars that represented her time in the legion. I removed my hands and rolled up my sleeve and placed my tattoo next to hers, almost exactly the same, but I held 19 bars having been in the legion from an early age, and while she had a crossed sword and torch burned onto her skin, I had an eagle._

_"Okay, but you can call on me anytime Reyna." I assured her, Reyna said nothing, just stared at the similar tattoos on our skin until her phone went off. We both jumped in surprise as Reyna checked her phone, she looked positively terrified when she saw who the message was from, I was guessing it was her __loving__ boyfriend._

_"I have to go. I'll text you the time and meeting place for next week." Reyna promised as she hurried to pick up her bag, her hands were shaking so I helped her, I felt the guilt bubbling in my stomach as I finished helping Reyna place everything in her bag and handed it to her._

_"See you next week." I promised as I pulled her in for a quick and tight hug._

_"I'm sorry I have to go." Reyna apologised in a whisper, I felt tears fighting to be let out._

_"Text me when you're safe." I whispered before placing a quick kiss on Reyna's head before releasing her. Then I sunk into the bench as I watched the girl I loved run back to the man who I wished she'd leave._

_End Flashback._

I shook my head to clear it of the memory of what happened four hours ago, I had been invited on a night out with the guys, they of course knew about our secret meetings, and I was still begged a couple of times to bring them along for old times sake, but it was hard to control my temper when I saw the marks on Reyna's arms, so I was not taking the risk of bringing them along and freaking out, not yet.

"I talked to Michael at work today." Percy admitted, I clenched my fists subconsciously, I hated the fact Percy worked with Michael.

"What now?" I sighed as I picked up my drink and drank some.

"He's planning to pop the question to Reyna-" Percy said, I choked on my drink and Leo slapped my back. "Get this, he was showing off the ring he got her too, peice of junk." Percy remarked, I felt a bubbling anger rise up in my chest, Michael's a dirt bag, Reyna deserves only the best.

"She'll say no." Leo scoffed, we all looked at him amused. "No way is she gonna marry that douche bag with a crummy ring." Leo said, we all nodded our agreement, _and a guy who hits her_, I added mentally.

"I'll put ten on her dumping his worthless behind to boot." Bobby said, I let out a false laugh, Reyna couldn't do that, he'd beat her into submission. The mood changed when we all began imitating Michael's high squeaky voice, laughing and joking around as normal, just a guys night out.

Reyna's Point of View:

I followed Michael in through the door quietly and waited as he closed it before he grabbed my arm and slammed me up against the wall, fire coursed through my veins as he put pressure on the bruises already formed, Michael pinned me against the wall using his body and glared down at me as I struggled to find a weak spot in his position.

"Where were you today." Michael growled out as he tightened the pressure on my arm, I winced as the pain increased.

"I'm sorry!" I protested, it was the same thing every time I found myself out with Jason, the good times were so hard to give up on and I found myself not keeping track of the time.

"Where were you! You embarrassed me in front of my family Reyna! You're never on time, you never dress nice, you're stupid, useless, pathetic!" Michael yelled at me. "I feel I'm putting more into this relationship than you are!" Michael shouted at me, he tightened his grip on my arm more and I fought the scream building in my throat. "Where were you!" Michael yelled. "Were you with Jason again!" He demanded, I stayed silent, I was sick of making excuses.

"Why do you care! I'm your girlfriend, not your property! I'm allowed to see whoever I want." I snapped back, I'd had enough of this, I felt a sting in my cheek as Michael slapped me and I glared up at him.

"You are mine Reyna, and if you don't understand that I can teach you it." Michael growled out, I stared back at Michael's blazing green eyes and compared the anger and fury into them the Jason's electric gaze, the way he looked at me every time we were together, he never lost his temper with me, even when I've said some pretty horrible things to him in the past. I remembered the spark of life I felt when we were enjoying ourselves today, when we were on the swings at the park and trying to see who could go higher, him cheating and using the wind power. The see-saw where he sat on the end and kept me high of the ground for over five minutes listening to me shriek and scream while he laughed. I wanted to live like that, not in fear that I would be in trouble for coming home late, told to stop smiling and laughing and hit because dinner wasn't fast enough, I was done.

"No." I answered defiantly, Michael looked surprised as I felt a fire burning in me again, I ripped my arm from his grip, the pain lessening. "I'm not yours, I never was and I never will be yours, you're a bully, a jerk and abusive. I'm doing what I should have done long ago." I said as I ducked out of Michael's reach.

"And what's that?" Michael yelled as I walked back to the front door.

"Leaving you!" I replied as I opened the front door and walked out. "I'll be back for my stuff on Monday." I warned him before exiting the house, I heard him begin to follow me but I just sprinted down the garden path and out into the street, I didn't care if he was following me, I just ran my full speed through streets until I reached my favourite destination, _The Little Mouse_, a respectable bar I used to work part-time at, it was where I met Jason again for the first time after leaving the legion, it's where our meetings used to take place during my shifts before Michael found out and made me quit. I made my way inside without looking back and walked over to the bar.

"Reyna!" John, my old manager yelled happily when he saw me, I laughed at his enthusiasm as he reached over to hug me.

"Hello John, it's good to see you again." I greeted him, it felt good to be back in the happier in environment.

"It is, I haven't seen you around since you quit, I never did like Michael, do you still see Jason?" John asked with a knowing smile, he used to force me to take breaks and sit with Jason at a table while he served us a meal and tried to make it a romantic atmosphere, which was embarrassing at first.

"Sometimes." I replied, John smirked at me before the door opened again and I turned to see Michael enter, I ducked my head and looked at the bar.

"Finally dump him then?" John asked, I nodded.

"I got sick of it, I'm done." I replied quietly, I could feel Michael's glare on me, but he wouldn't dare drag me out with so many witnesses.

"Well, why don't you tell him that publicly, we got your favourite on the karaoke machine." John promised, I nearly bounced with joy. "I'll go announce you then princess. Come on then." John said, he exited from around the bar and led me to the stage, acting as my personal body-guard. "You ready?" John asked.

"Yeah." I replied, swallowing down my fear, _do or die time_. John walked up on stage as I stayed near the shadows, he grinned at everyone.

"I've got a special treat for your guys tonight!" John announced, everyone in the bar looked at him. "A lovely girl I know has volunteered to sing you guys a song, ain't that a treat! She's got the best voice I've heard this side of New York and to be honest, I think the other side too. Give it up for the girl who's here to dump her boyfriend, Reyna Arvon!" John announced, I walked up on stage with a smile on my face and waved to the crowd.

"Hey everyone." I said as John handed me the mic and got one of my favourite tracks ready, and now it fit my current situation, and at least it wasn't _Shut Up and Kiss Me_ by _Orianthi_, because John tended to play that during mine and Jason's meetings. "Tonight I'm gonna sing you a song I love and I think it's one of the best ways to say goodbye to a jerk. I'm gonna sing _According To You_ by _Orianthi_." I told everyone, there were a few cheers, clearly these people knew the song. After a few seconds John gave me a thumbs up before jumping off the stage, just as the opening started. I took a breath and began singing.

_According to you,_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

I threw Michael's words back at him as I pointed over at him, as best as I could tell with the lights on me I noticed many people looking at Michael and glaring at him, which made me smile a little.

_According to you,_

_I'm difficult,_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

I gestured to myself and shrugged, I'm me and that's all I ever will be, and I was perfectly fine with it, I could live with myself, and if Michael couldn't, well I wouldn't be losing any sleep over it tonight.

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_Can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life,_

_According to you, according to you._

I shrugged as I sung the song, a smile on my face, freedom felt good, Jason was right, I needed to leave him, for someone who treats me good, and I knew the guy, I spent three hours with him today, he was always complimenting me. Why didn't Jason and I sort this out sooner?

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistable,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

I smiled as I thought of Jason and the things he told me when I told him what Michael shouted at me, why didn't we sort this out when we had the chance as teens, why didn't I just leave Michael the first time he hit me.

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose,_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

I pointed at Michael again as I pinpointed he moved, I still smiled though, I was not staying in that train wreck of a relationship, because it's not healthy and I didn't trust him not to do something stupid to me.

_According to you,_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_You can't take me any place._

_According to you,_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away,_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you, according to you._

I smiled at the fact he wouldn't have to complain about my ADHD anymore, he could complain all he liked to someone else, but I had someone else lined up to keep me busy and he would treat me right, not like a slave.

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistable,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose,_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you._

I had nothing to lose by ending my relationship with Michael but I had everything to gain in leaving him, I spent 10 years in the legion for crying out loud! I ran the legion for 8 months alone! I should have never let him break me like he had!

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_Like I'm not hated... oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes,_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

There was no problem deciding whether I should stay with Michael or ask Jason if he could help me get set up somewhere, I was leaving Michael, and I was sick of trying to stay just friends with Jason when we both cared for each other.

_But according to me,_

_You're stupid,_

_You're useless,_

_You can't do anything right._

I threw Michael's words back at him again, because what he called me was what he really was, and since he threw them at me so carelessly, I was throwing them back at him, plus, it was hilarious that the lyrics fit me so easily!

_But according to him,_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him,_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistable,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose,_

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_According to you. (You, you)_

_According to you. (You, you)_

I felt sad as the song came to a close, I could only hope Michael didn't cause a scene here tonight, because I wasn't afraid of him anymore and I would walk away with no regrets, isn't that what I was doing now.

_According to you,_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

I finished singing and took a deep breath as the music finished, there was a silence so thick you could hear a pin drop before the crowd burst into applause, I blushed as I saw people getting to their feet, this was so embarrassing. Thankfully John joined me back on the stage again.

"What did I tell ya? Isn't she amazing? Reyna Arvon everybody!" John announced before leading me off the stage, I took a deep breath as he led me to the bar and allowed me to sit down before passing a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks." I told John before I felt someone wrapping their arms around my upper body, I tensed, memories of beatings and years of training kicking in and I almost smacked the person senseless before they spoke.

"Reyna! Why won't Jason let us see you!" Leo whined as he hugged me, I looked around to see Frank, Bobby, Jason and a second later I felt Dakota join the hug. _Boys._

"At ease men!" Frank joked, he was probably on vacation from the legion, only having 6 bars. Finally Leo and Dakota let go of me and the boys drew up stools at the bar.

"So why haven't we been able to see you Reyna?" Bobby asked curiously as I sipped my lemonade, I checked over my shoulder and found Michael watching us.

"It's something I don't want to talk about." I replied, the guys accepted that as Jason laced his fingers with mine discreetly, giving my hands a squeeze in support.

"Nah, it's cool." Leo dismissed it. "Jason told us you were going through a rough time, and we'd just overwhelm you." Leo said, I nodded and squeezed Jason's hand back in thanks. I looked over my shoulder one last time and saw Michael had left, I could only hope he wouldn't return.

"It's been a long day, I think I'll see if I can stay with Hylla for a while." I said before finishing my lemonade, the guys looked disappointed. "But we can meet up tomorrow?" I offered, Leo jumped up and hugged me.

"Yes! We'll meet up tomorrow." Leo agreed, I laughed and grabbed my purse.

"It's on me." Jason said as he paid for it before I could. I glared at him and put away my purse unhappily, then I checked the clock, it was 9pm and Hylla's place was a two hour drive away from here, I couldn't wake her up!

"Something wrong?" Frank asked, noticing the look on my face.

"It's fine." I dismissed him, Jason sighed, clearly he knew the same thing.

"Come on, you can stay with me, I was gonna head home anyway, I've got work early in the morning." Jason said, we said our goodbyes to the guys and John and Jason led me out of the pub and into the evening air.

"You don't have to do this." I said as Jason led me around to the car park, our hands were still joined.

"I want to help you Reyna. You mean more to me than my own life, I just wish I'd figured that out when we were teens." Jason admitted, I stopped in my tracks and looked at Jason, maybe we had put it off for a long time, but there was always something getting between us.

"Maybe it wasn't the right time for us." I mused, Jason smiled at me.

"But maybe now is." Jason replied, I smiled at him and released his hand to wrap my arms around his neck, Jason's hands went on my waist as he leaned in...

* * *

**Okay, I'll leave the kiss up to your imagination! Mostly because I think that was the best place to stop here, I hope you guys liked this and feel free to leave hate about Michael all you like. I have a tumblr now! I don't know if I told you guys, I'm lovealwaysjeynax, well, I best get this out before IamJamiedaughterofHypnos has to go, enjoy guys, hopefully something else will be out by tomorrow.**

**Peace, love and freedom!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X (Do you guys like the new goodbye?)**


End file.
